


温香软玉

by marguerite124



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite124/pseuds/marguerite124
Summary: 他睁着那双澄澈的蓝眼睛望着他礼貌的继子时，绝不会想到他的继子在回到自己的房间以后，居然会想着他的脸和那双白瓷一般的裸足手淫。他是那么的毫无警惕，轻率地就将自己的颈项和锁骨袒露在他的继子眼中。





	1. 裸足

**Author's Note:**

> *小妈文学  
> *《衣香鬓影》后篇  
> *真·继母预警

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他轻轻握住他继母的脚腕，那只柔软的、精致的、娇气的裸足俏生生地被他托在掌中，像是一件昂贵的瓷器。

老克劳利死了。

亚茨拉斐尔从未想过居然会是在这般情况下再次与自己的丈夫相见。

他的丈夫遭受了车祸，尸体毁坏得厉害，入殓师非常艰难才把这位老人的脸修复回了能看的模样，这要得亏于小克劳利先生的慷慨和孝心。

老克劳利和小克劳利水火不容的事情上流社会都知道，这对父子在各自的领域都是名声响亮的人，而小克劳利的名声鹊起更是富有传奇性，他有着过人的手腕和狠辣的眼光，也有着令人敬佩的毅力和令人嫉妒的生意天赋。

成年后的小克劳利急于摆脱父亲对自己的掌控和阴影，赤手空拳在父亲的威压下硬生生闯出一片天地，他结交朋友的能力和短期内便积累起的大量财富不得不令那些上流社会的新贵们侧目。但同时，他们父子俩之间的矛盾也广为人知。成年后，这对父子便从不在同一个地方出现，大家也就默认了这对仇人般的父子的相处方式。

但老克劳利年轻的夫人的到来打破了这个僵局，克劳利父子破天荒地住在了同一屋檐下，甚至会出席同一个酒会，这在往日看来都是不可思议的事情。宴会上的老克劳利拥着自己续弦的新夫人，一副春风得意的模样，而那夫人也确实娇憨可人，一双蓝眼睛美得动人，甚至能掩过他耳垂上挂着的那对昂贵的蓝钻。

酒会上的女眷们无不用手中的小扇子掩住了她们的红唇，伦敦城里谁不知道这对价值倾城的蓝钻，这原是一颗无比珍贵稀罕的蓝钻石，价格甚至需要保密，只有收到邀请函的贵客才有资格来参加拍卖会。

伦敦的淑女夫人们都沸腾起来了，盼望着自己的丈夫能够有资格收到邀请函。

女人对于钻石的追求是狂热的，哪怕没有足够的金钱买下这颗珍品，她们也希望能够看一看这颗钻石，这封邀请函不仅代表着丈夫的地位、财力，更能代表着自己拥有了夫人们每日下午茶聚会里最令人瞩目的谈资。

蓝钻的价格被抬到了一个惊人的高度，最终被汽车大亨老克劳利以天价拍下。众所周知，老克劳利早年丧妻，又未续弦，买这样一颗昂贵的蓝钻有什么用处呢？夫人们像是闻到了腥味的猫，那段时间的下午茶聚会夫人们的话题便变成了点着了老克劳利这幢古老的豪宅的女人到底是谁。

此刻，大家便有了答案。

出乎大家意料，这并不是一个妖媚的女人，而是一个看起来非常温和的男人，固然眉目如画，五官出挑，但天下美人何其多，老克劳利这般地位的人物要什么美人没有？但大家都能看出，老克劳利是主动方，这位老人在疯狂地追求着这个男人。

从老克劳利那从不轻易离开那个男人后腰的手和警惕的眼神中便可以看出他的患得患失，他宛若一个得到了倾城之物的吝啬商人，既怕别人抢去了自己的宝贝，又忍不住要炫耀自己所得的珍宝。

人们一开始并不理解，但随着酒会的渐入佳境，人们渐渐能够感受到这个男人的魅力——他的存在令这场酒会熠熠生辉。

他有着一张令人很难不心动的脸庞，但他美得亲和。不似有些美人，美则美矣却具有疏离感。尤其是那双眼睛，顾盼生辉，惊讶时如懵懂的羔羊，令人不住妥协地为他倾吐所有。高兴时那双眼睛宛若捕获了群星，闪闪发光，令人不由得随着他一同勾起唇角。

他是这般美好又柔和，令人有如沐春风之感。但他又不仅仅有一副好看的皮囊，他的灵魂与他的面容一般美好，身为古籍书店老板的他拥有着渊博的知识和高雅的谈吐，绅士们无一不拜倒在他的脚下。

而真正令人惊叹的是这位年轻夫人的手腕，他居然能够令克劳利父子破天荒地出现在同一个酒会上，而且小克劳利先生也收起了平时那副有些不耐烦的模样，向他的继母露出宽容的笑容。而老克劳利虽然也是那副不高兴的模样，却没有刻薄地说出难听话来，勉为其难地与自己的儿子共处一室，给足了这位夫人面子。

不过这般稀罕的景象并没有持续太久，老克劳利最终还是因为占有欲与他那夫人撕破了脸，克劳利夫人深夜提着行李离开了老克劳利位于辛肯顿的宅子，住进了小克劳利的家里。这事闹得是沸沸扬扬，满城皆知。

众人开始回味起之前那小克劳利看自己继母的表情，那明明就是看意中人的宠溺。再加上近日来，常有人在高级餐厅里见到小克劳利与他的继母一同用餐，小克劳利先生并不怎么吃，却点了许多昂贵美味的菜肴，看着他羔羊般无知无觉的继母用贝齿轻轻咬住那鲜嫩多汁的牛肉，自己则仅仅只是看着，眼中的纵容和爱意深情而露骨。

但还没等大家把这桩风月探讨出个所以然来，身为主角之一的老克劳利便猝然长逝了。

身为儿子的小克劳利一手操办了自己父亲的葬礼。在最体面的教堂里举行，请最有名望的牧师来主持，请最出色的入殓师来为他那面目全非的父亲来敛尸。

一场惨烈的车祸带走了这位富可敌国的巨贾，同时也结束了这对父子小半辈子的针锋相对。小克劳利先生表示会与自己死去的父亲握手言和，以往对于亲情的错过他很痛惜却也无能为力，唯一能做的唯有照顾好他父亲这辈子最爱的情人，老克劳利的遗孀，他的继母——亚茨拉斐尔。

令人惊讶的是，老克劳利居然早已写下了遗嘱，为克劳利家服务了三十多年的律师恭敬地把遗嘱交由小克劳利，从今往后他的东家便成了面前这位英俊的先生。遗嘱显然是老克劳利在与夫人闹翻之后写的，他一分钱都没有留给这位可怜的寡妇，而是全部留给了与他水火不容的儿子。大家感慨，终究是血浓于水，割肉不离皮，妻子再貌美可爱又如何，能敌得过亲生的儿子？

但很显然，小克劳利先生并不这样想。他仍是妥善照顾着他父亲的遗孀，安慰着那伤心欲绝的可怜人，并没有因为他父亲的一时怒火而对于这位继母弃之不顾。

“我明白，我的父亲深爱着我的继母。”小克劳利先生悲痛地在葬礼上道，“我从未见过如此快乐的父亲。在我记事以来，他一直都是一位严厉的商人，认为一切事物都是可以用金钱来衡量的，但唯有面对我的继母，亚茨拉斐尔，他第一次抛开了这种念头，如一只迷了路的爱情鸟，一心只想要我的继母展开笑颜。我的继母带给父亲的快乐是我所无法做到的，我由衷地感谢他对我父亲的付出，为那位老人弥补上了许多年来缺席的陪伴。”

坐在台下的克劳利夫人戴着一顶精致的黑色小礼帽，帽上的黑纱遮住了他那双动人的蓝眼睛，众人只能看见他下颔圆润的弧度与那蜜似的嘴唇。只是此刻那娇艳的嘴唇不再含着令人心软的笑，而是颤抖着，如同风中颤抖着的玫瑰花瓣。

亚茨拉斐尔再次住进了位于辛肯顿的克劳利大宅。

房子的主人是如今伦敦城中唯一的克劳利先生，这位拥有着庞大的汽车帝国，一手掌控着伦敦画作交易市场的巨贾如今单膝跪地，手掌托着继母精巧的足，来细看他那红肿的脚腕。

亚茨拉斐尔显然并不太适应这般过于亲密的举措。他仍旧穿着上午参加葬礼时的黑裙，天鹅绒与棉麻织就的白色丝袜被他的继子脱下，指节划过小腿的触感引起他的颤栗，这般亲昵的动作令他有些不自在，但克劳利阴沉的脸色又让他难以开口拒绝继子的好意。毕竟是他自己的粗心，在下台阶时走了神，崴了脚，差些便要摔下去。幸好走在旁边的克劳利紧紧地抱住了他，不然就不仅仅是崴了脚那么简单了。

克劳利轻轻地握住亚茨拉斐尔的脚腕，本来像是白瓷一般的脚腕此刻却泛着病态的粉红，脚踝已经肿起，克劳利只是微微一碰，亚茨拉斐尔便会蹙起眉头来，咬住他嫣红的下唇，那双蓝眼睛像是就要落下泪来。

克劳利叹了口气：“您这样我怎么能够放心让你一个人住呢。”

亚茨拉斐尔有些委屈：“我可能是最近休息有些不太够……”

“那起码让我照顾您。”继子的手掌无声地从脚腕处滑到了小腿，探入了亚茨拉斐尔的黑裙之下。他安抚似地捏了捏继母的小腿，在亚茨拉斐尔投来讶异的目光时恰到好处地松了手，“我明白您的顾虑，但要是父亲一去世，我便对您弃之不顾，别说我无法接受，旁人也会责难我的不孝。无论如何，您都是我的继母。”

面对着克劳利的真诚，心软的亚茨拉斐尔实在是无法把拒绝的话说出来，于是便只能住下。

他的继子对他体贴入怀，每晚夜里都会来他房里查看他的伤脚，有时候还会带上一本珍贵的古籍，那些书连亚茨拉斐尔引以为傲的古籍书店里都没有。

一开始他还会有些羞赧，觉得要避嫌，生怕又要传出了不好的传闻来。但他的继子是这般坦然地待他，他这般介怀倒显得确有其事了。于是他也释然了，每每克劳利前来，他还会请他坐到床上来，与他一同分享克劳利之前带来的古籍。

但他很显然忽视了他的天真是这般具有杀伤力的利器，他睁着那双澄澈的蓝眼睛望着他礼貌的继子时，绝不会想到他的继子在回到自己的房间以后，居然会想着他的脸和那双白瓷一般的裸足手淫。他是那么的毫无警惕，轻率地就将自己的颈项和锁骨袒露在他的继子眼中。

克劳利很艰难才阻止了自己将脑中那么残暴却又香艳的想法付诸实践。他轻轻握住他继母的脚腕，那只柔软的、精致的、娇气的裸足俏生生地被他托在掌中，像是一件昂贵的瓷器。这双足平时会藏在白色的天鹅绒丝袜下，被藏在精致的珠光涂面小皮鞋中不见天日，养成了养尊处优的苍白，脚背上还有细细的，惹人怜爱的青色血管。

克劳利明白为何自己的父亲为何会如此迷恋这个男人，因为这个男人所具备的那种天真的娇憨和妩媚是浑然天成的，他所具备的涵养和自身的亲和与那些所谓的淑女小姐在高压的调教下所习来的生硬的端庄完全不一样。

巧夺天工永远比不上浑然天成，克劳利深以为然。

对于这位继承了父亲的商业帝国的年轻人来说，其实他的选择有很多，无论是伦敦城中身价最高的脱衣舞娘还是上流社会里手腕高明的交际花，还是红灯区里最贵最红的妓女，亦或是某个出身高贵的贵族淑女，只要他愿意，这些女人他都唾手可得。

但他偏不。

克劳利并不是没试过去找其他人，女人不符合他的心意那他也尝试过男人，包括可爱的男孩，清纯的大学生，浪荡的站街男妓，他都见过。但他总是忍不住要去挑剔，去评头论足，这个不够亚茨拉斐尔娇媚，那个不够亚茨拉斐尔丰腴，这个没有亚茨拉斐尔纯粹，那个没有亚茨拉斐尔学识渊博。

最后他居然与自己生气起来，觉得用这些乱七八糟的人跟亚茨拉斐尔比简直就是对亚茨拉斐尔的一种不敬，他们根本连他的一根小指头都比不上。

最终克劳利想明白了，便又颠颠地回到了他的天使身边，一手包揽对亚茨拉斐尔的照料，对他车接车送，陪他去想去的饭店用餐，为了满足他“想要吃最正宗的可丽饼”的愿望，不惜亲自带着他前往法国，穿行于大街小巷中去寻找他心目中的美味。

克劳利要把他的继母娇惯成离了他便活不得的娇贵模样。他竭尽所能地去对他好，而亚茨拉斐尔又何曾不是聪明人？他自然是看出他的继子的心意。但他始终避而不谈，不去看他那双灼热的眼睛，却也无法拒绝克劳利那无孔不入宛若涓涓溪流般的照顾和爱意。他又岂是铁石心肠的人，他其实是最最心软的才对，他从不知道如何拒绝人，就连脏话都不会说，是一个柔软得不可思议的人。

但他明白，他是在玩火，他一日不明确地拒绝克劳利，一日便会有玩火自焚的危险。但他望着克劳利的双眼，那双真挚得恨不得剖开自己的胸膛让他来看看他的真心的眼睛，让他宛若要被灼伤。他明白，自己也在贪恋着这种像是无底线那般的宠爱，但理智告诉他这是不伦的感情，他不能接受。

于是他说服自己，脚伤好了之后，他就离开，与这位继子保持着安全距离。但他的离开显然只是让克劳利更进一步罢了。他的继子每日都来寻他，成了他那小书店的常客，还常给他带伦敦城最近特别出名的奶油泡芙。

于是亚茨拉斐尔又心软了，他告诉自己，没关系的，只要克劳利没有说出来，那他们便不是那种关系——他们只是单纯的，名义上的母子关系。他的继子照顾他也不过是出于亲情和人道主义，他们之间单纯而又清白。

但他催眠了自己却没有催眠克劳利。

终于，在某日晚餐后，他的继子拿出了一个蓝色的天鹅绒面料的小盒子，在亚茨拉斐尔错愕的目光中打开，里面是一枚昂贵的血钻戒指。他的继子是如此真诚地单膝跪地，向他求婚。亚茨拉斐尔像是凭空挨了个霹雳，脑中一片空白，当即便夺门而逃。

最后他的继子在街头找到了彷徨的他，亚茨拉斐尔双眼通红，眼中像是盈了一捧泉。他一言不发地上了克劳利的车，一时间两人都沉默了。克劳利抿着嘴唇，露出受伤的脆弱表情来。而亚茨拉斐尔则是忐忑不安，因为自己的失态而感到抱歉和尴尬，又因为继子的求婚而感到悸动又羞愧。

他们没有回家，克劳利载着亚茨拉斐尔围着伦敦城绕了一圈又一圈，他们默契地都没有出声，最后是亚茨拉斐尔忍不住睡意在副驾上睡着了。醒来时已经是清晨，车停在了海边，他的身上盖着克劳利的西装，而他年轻的继子穿着衬衫迎着海风在抽烟，晨曦映在他英俊的脸上，让亚茨拉斐尔的心跳漏了一拍。

“我是真的爱您。”克劳利这样说道，“我愿意付出一切代价，只要能够同您在一起。”

“我不值得你这样做。”亚茨拉斐尔拢了拢身上那件对于他来说有些过大的西装，呼吸间都是克劳利留在外套上淡淡的古龙水味道。“你还年轻，值得更好的。”

克劳利摇摇头，仍是背对着他：“没有比您更美好的存在了。”

亚茨拉斐尔沉默了。

“请不要拒绝我。”克劳利苦笑道，“至少让我照顾您，像是亲人一般对待，请不要将我拒之门外，我只要看着您，只要看着，我便已经满足了。”

亚茨拉斐尔看着克劳利的背影许久，最后还是答应了。

他又住进了那幢位于辛肯顿的宅子里，他的继子仍是对他无微不至。但他知道，有些事始终是不同了，他们再也回不去以前那种关系了。他明白自己也是罪魁祸首之一，但他还是难以拒绝这个看似轻佻实则真诚的男人。

于是当他来给自己送来牛奶的时候，亚茨拉斐尔并没有拒绝。而他的优柔寡断也会使得他会在将来的某个夜晚里被他的继子按在床褥间，用粗大灼热的阴茎肏他许久未尝鱼水之欢的穴，把他顶得声不成调，把他肏得面泛红潮。

而这些事情的发生他未曾预见，此刻他只看到他的继子小心翼翼地将爱慕藏在眼底，用一杯热牛奶和一本珍本敲开了他的房门，让人难以拒绝。

TBC


	2. 风月

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他像是一夜之间便成熟的桃，散发着糜烂的甜香。

“我们不能这样。”亚茨拉斐尔哀求道，却无法阻止他强势的继子的手掌抚上了他的大腿。

他早已预料到事态会发展至此，但他总是侥幸着去享受克劳利对他的宠溺和宽容，如一只被豢养的羊，贪恋这片丰沃的草地，却看不见牧场主人灼灼的目光。如今克劳利的手掌握住了他睡裙下半硬的阴茎，正如牧场主人用绳索套住了绵羊的颈项。

他细声啜泣着，被继子推倒在床上，那双为他擦去嘴唇上沾着的奶油的手此刻正撕开他轻薄的棉质睡衣，克劳利如一头饥饿的孤狼一般嗅闻着继母身上那股好闻的奶香，他此刻褪去了所有的假面，只剩下最原始的渴望和对性交的渴求。

他觊觎这个男人太久太久，当他在那天清晨见到他的继母穿着那件露出了大半雪似的背的轻薄晨衣时，当他窥见那截白瓷似的后颈时，他便已经起了占有这位继母的野心。

无数个夜晚，当他撸动着自己的性器时，他都想象着自己亲手撕开那件晨衣，去亲吻那片雪白的后背，用吻痕去玷污那片纯洁，用齿印去标记那截后颈，他要用他那傲人的阴茎肏入继母那温暖紧致的后穴，把他顶弄得哀叫连连，泣不成声。他会吻去他面上的泪水，亲吻他那双哀恸的蓝眼睛，用快感去鞭挞着这个高尚优雅的男人，用欲望把他拉入泥沼，他要与他父亲的妻子做爱，一边把精液射进他贪婪的穴里，一边在他耳旁低声诉说着他是如何期待他们可爱的宝宝。

“您也是渴求我的，不是吗？”克劳利亲吻着继母的脸颊，低声喃喃，“您不可能为我的父亲守一辈子活寡……而我，也不可能容忍其他男人来染指您。”

他亲吻着继母颤抖的嘴唇，手指情色地揉弄着手中握着的粉色阴茎，把亚茨拉斐尔玩弄得软了腰，脸色酡红如同醉酒。

“我们……我们是母子。”亚茨拉斐尔在亲吻的间隙呻吟出声，嘴唇咬着的单词像是有着滚烫的热度，他被内心的道德感折磨着却又被快感搅乱了头脑，每当他想要劝说他的继子时，那只手掌便会用情欲说服他，口中的话到了嘴边却成了变了调的呻吟，

他无力地抵着继子的肩膀却无法阻止自己被亵玩的事实，他本应强硬地推开克劳利，喝止这个男人对他禁忌的渴望和不伦的感情，他们是名义上的母子，他是他的继母，他的长辈——但他却可耻地在这般背德的性爱中感到了快感，他的鼠蹊部紧得发疼，阴茎更是硬得流水，他的身体在继子的玩弄下已经弃械投降，只能挣扎着做最后的反抗，但在克劳利看来，恐怕不过是徒增情趣罢了。

"是的，我们是母子，即使只是名义上的。"英俊的继子吮吸着继母的乳头，用舌头去挑逗那颗被他吸弄得红肿的小东西。他情色地捏了捏另一边遭到了冷落的乳粒，惹来亚茨拉斐尔一声责难的呻吟。

克劳利看着他的继母在他的抚慰下扭动着他的身体，像是一只被套住了颈项的羊，又像是一条淫乱发情的白蛇。他的欲望是这般甜美而浪荡，他怎么可能会放过他?

于是克劳利揉弄着继母涨红的阴茎，望着他哀求的双眼，诚恳而又认真地说道："那么，母亲，我要肏您了。我要用我的阴茎肏进你那贪婪温暖的穴里，我要奸淫您，与您行那不伦之事，我要肏您，让您喊着我的名字高潮。"

在亚茨拉斐尔细碎的呻吟中，克劳利加快了速度，他的继母已然被快感击溃，丰腴的大腿悄悄违背了主人的意愿，几近讨好般地夹住了克劳利的手臂，身体的诚实讨好了这位本就心软的继子，于是他仁慈而又粗鲁地用手指撸弄着亚茨拉斐尔阴茎上的青筋，生生逼得他可爱的继母射在了他的手掌中。

克劳利俯身温柔地去亲吻因为剧烈地射精而失了神的继母，手指却狡黠地就这精液的润滑探进了微微翕张的后穴里。亚茨拉斐尔头发凌乱，那双蓝眼睛被逼得泪水涟涟，他委屈而又愤恨地瞪了一眼克劳利，却因为射精后的慵懒而让他这一个眼神变得有些媚意，倒是成了嗔怪了。

他被欺负得红了眼眶，眼角泛着情潮的红，克劳利亲吻着他的喉结，手指毫不留情地奸弄起那有些青涩的后穴。亚茨拉斐尔被逼得惊叫出声，后穴的异样感让他情不自禁地就想要绞紧后穴中的手指，却被哑着嗓子的继子恫吓：“您最好放松点，不然最后遭罪的还是您自己。”

说着，穴里含着的手指威胁般地往上一按，电击般的感觉从尾椎处直窜大脑，亚茨拉斐尔甚至都没意识到自己发出了如何甜腻的声音，只觉得自己像是挨了一记重击，剧烈的快感让他有一瞬失了神，还在不应期的阴茎汩汩地流出精水来，像是妓女的潮吹。

克劳利笑了笑，知道亚茨拉斐尔的身体已然食髓知味。他解开皮带，在继母还有些聚不上焦的目光中释放出自己的阴茎来，克劳利的性器尺寸傲人，头部有些微微上翘，龟头饱满漂亮，涨红着冲着亚茨拉斐尔漂亮的脸庞。

克劳利居高临下地看着他还有些迷茫的继母，用以往那般诱人而宠溺的语气请求道：“来吧，母亲，请舔舔这根等下就要肏您的阴茎吧。”

亚茨拉斐尔看着这根巨物，像是着了魔，竟真的伸出艳红的舌尖犹豫地舔了舔涨红的龟头。前液的味道并不好，亚茨拉斐尔皱了皱眉头，有些排斥地往后缩了缩。但克劳利强势地捧住了继母柔软的脸颊，哄骗般地让他张开那张绝妙的小嘴，用玫瑰花瓣似的嘴唇含住他硬得发疼的阴茎。亚茨拉斐尔的口活很青涩，但他还是很小心地收起牙来，只用嘴唇去含弄克劳利的大家伙，用舌头去舔弄着龟头，用他温暖又柔软的口腔去容纳这根巨物。

但克劳利的阴茎太长了，他完全吞不下，龟头顶着他的喉咙让他有些难受，于是他只能可怜巴巴用手握住了这根即将要肏进他穴里的肉棒，柔声哀求他狠心的继子：“你太大了……我含不住……”他无辜地吊着眼去瞧克劳利，温顺无害地跪着，被撕破的睡裙狼狈地挂在他的手臂处，锁骨和胸膛散落着青紫的吻痕，柔软的胸脯随着他的呼吸起伏，那片雪白几乎要迷了克劳利的双眼。他的呼吸粗重了起来，用手指抹去亚茨拉斐尔嘴角的湿痕：“那就换个地方含着。”

克劳利俯身亲吻他名义上的母亲的嘴唇，把他再次推倒在柔软床褥间，亚茨拉斐尔睁着迷蒙的眼睛任由他拉开自己的大腿，把那根灼热的性器缓缓地肏进他那生涩的穴里。

他的继母确实是个尤物，他毫不怀疑为何他的父亲如此珍视这个男人，他的穴天真又淫荡，青涩却饥渴，仅是肏进一个龟头，那媚肉便亟不可待地缠绵上来吸弄着他敏感的龟头，就连红灯区最上乘最昂贵的妓女也没有这般出色的蜜穴，夹的他差些便要在这穴肉中射出来。他几近欣喜地揉捏着继母丰腴的臀，按着那柔软的腰肢继续顶入穴的深处，用他的阴茎攻城略地，像是一只年轻的兽在标记着自己的领地。

亚茨拉斐尔像是被那阴茎的热度烫到了一般颤抖了起来，粗大的性器破开紧致的穴肉直达深处，亚茨拉斐尔被肏得仰起头来，颈项在继子的掌中弯出脆弱的弧度。克劳利的手指拂过继母精巧的锁骨，落于那柔软的胸膛上，在那羊脂般的肌肤上留下暧昧的指痕。

亚茨拉斐尔的胸膛剧烈起伏着，被他年轻的继子肏得有些失神，他咬着手指，手掌摸上自己柔软的小腹，似乎能够感受到他那穴中正含着一根突突跳动的阴茎。

克劳利发出一声满足的喟叹，握住亚茨拉斐尔丰腴的双腿便开始大开大合地肏干起来。他的继母有着一副适合做爱的身体，含着他阴茎的那处比他本人要更加直率妖媚，紧紧地吸弄着他的性器，绞得他头皮发麻，果真是流着奶与蜜的温柔乡。

亚茨拉斐尔被顶得哀叫连连，无措地握着床褥的一角承受着他的继子对他的奸弄，用那双盈着水光的蓝眼睛有些害怕地看着那紫红的性器在他的身下抽插着，不由自主地便伸出手去着握住克劳利青筋毕显的手臂，像是有些害怕似地微微颤抖着。克劳利察觉到了亚茨拉斐尔的张皇，于是便俯身揽住他的后背，放缓了肏干的速度，一边亲吻着他有些干燥的嘴唇，一边浅浅地肏着已经熟透了的穴。

亚茨拉斐尔颤栗着的身体在被抱住后慢慢平静了下来，他的继母把脸埋在他的肩膀处，克劳利感觉到那处皮肤被亚茨拉斐尔小扇子般的睫毛轻轻地撩拨着，像是被蝴蝶的翅膀轻轻触碰，像是被鸟儿的尾羽拂过。他感到有湿润的感觉，仿佛晨露落在那处。

“我们是会下地狱的。”他的继母哽咽着，有些无助地说道。

“不会的，”克劳利摸着他奶油色的卷发，亲吻落在他赤裸的肩头，“您是这般好，当然不会下地狱。是我诱惑了您，是我觊觎您的美好，渴求您的身体您的爱意，是我僭越了……下地狱的会是我。”

“但是我不后悔。”克劳利抱住怀中这副温热的躯体，像是在确认他的存在般狠狠地将性器嵌入怀中人的穴中，亚茨拉斐尔被顶出一声变了调的呻吟，下一瞬便死死地咬住下唇，将这些高低吟哦尽数封缄在喉。

眼泪流淌在他沾染了情欲的脸上，他无法欺瞒自己的心，他的心是雀跃的，像是一只飞出了牢笼的鸟儿般快乐。但他又是沉重的，罪恶的，内疚的，羞耻的，因为他与他的继子做爱，还默许了继子不伦的示爱。

这若是被世人所知，他们都是会被钉在耻辱柱上的。他不愿意这个男人被这样对待，克劳利还年轻，未婚且拥有着数额庞大的财产，他理应在上流社会中结识到知书懂礼的贵族小姐，与淑女们交往，而不是扑在他这样一个有着寡妇身份的男人身上。

更何况，他还是他的继母。

亚茨拉斐尔宁愿他只是单纯地贪恋自己的身体，但克劳利待他真的很好很好，他固然对他有着性的渴求，但亚茨拉斐尔也相信，克劳利眼底的爱意和真诚的剖白都是真的。如若他仅仅只是想要玩弄自己的身体，那他何必这般大费周折地追求自己？亚茨拉斐尔明白自己在上流社会的名声已然狼藉一片，即使克劳利真的强上了他，也不过给伦敦的下午茶会多添一笔风月轶事罢了。

“我不值得。”亚茨拉斐尔摸着他继子英俊的脸庞，几近哀求地说着。

“你值得。”克劳利握住他的手，那双褐色的眼瞳盛满了款款深情，他笃定了自己必然会得到他的继母，无论世人如何评判他们，他都不会放弃他的追求。“若要放弃我所有的财富就能够得到你，那我会因此欣喜若狂，将我的财产拱手相让。”

“您是无价之宝。”

亚茨拉斐尔最终还是选择攀上了他名义上的继子的颈项，将他揽向自己。

他是在顾虑什么呢？如今他已经一无所有，唯一剩下的不过是那间小小的书店和自己，若别人指责他，那就指责吧。他就是惑人的妖，魅人的魔，是他亲手勾引了他英俊的继子，是他渴求这个男人对他的爱情，他享受克劳利对他的宠溺与纵容，他是海中的塞壬，是传说中的魅魔。

他释然了，坦然地向着他年轻的继子张开双腿，任由自己沉沦在性爱的浪潮中，他仰起头来，颈项弯折出惑人的弧度，引诱他的继子来亲吻他珠似的喉结与印上了指印和吻痕的胸膛。他放声媚叫，像是一只真正的妖精一般用脚缠上他继子的腰，用羊脂般的大腿来勾起他继子的欲火，因为那阴茎的肏干而发出快乐的呻吟。

他像是一夜之间便成熟的桃，散发着糜烂的甜香。

克劳利的呼吸粗重起来，他胡乱的亲吻着亚茨拉斐尔的锁骨，握着那柔软的腰肢便要把将要射精的阴茎抽出来，但却被亚茨拉斐尔揽住了肩头，他的继母在他的耳旁呼出温热的气息，在呻吟的间隙近乎妖媚地低声道：“射进来，克劳利……把你的精液都射给我。”

“说不定我会为你怀上一个棕发宝宝。”


End file.
